candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Keep
- | characters = Sue | champion = Candy Collector | new = in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Candied Cliffs | previous2 = Candied-Cliffs.png | next = Syrupy Circus | next2 = Syrupy-Circus.png }} Story Sue the skunk wants to hide candy inside the nest for hibernation, but nobody helps her. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. **However, the magic mixer can spawn 3-layered icing for the first time in level 1362. **Magic mixers that can spawn licorice swirls appear in ingredients levels for the first time in level 1363. Levels Candy Keep is a very hard episode, even though there are no very hard levels. It contains four somewhat hard levels: , , , and , four hard levels: , , , and , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, this episode has the same difficulty than the previous episode, Candied Cliffs. Gallery Story= EP88 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1356 Reality.png|Level 1356- |link=Level 1356 Level 1357 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1357 - |link=Level 1357 Level 1358 Reality.png|Level 1358 - |link=Level 1358 Level 1359 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1359 - |link=Level 1359 Level 1360 Reality.png|Level 1360 - |link=Level 1360 Level 1361 Reality.png|Level 1361 - |link=Level 1361 Level 1362 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1362 - |link=Level 1362 Level 1363 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1363 - |link=Level 1363 Level 1364 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1364 - |link=Level 1364 Level 1365 Reality.png|Level 1365 - |link=Level 1365 Level 1366 Reality.png|Level 1366 - |link=Level 1366 Level 1367 Reality.png|Level 1367 - |link=Level 1367 Level 1368 Reality.png|Level 1368 - |link=Level 1368 Level 1369 Reality Buffed Before.png|Level 1369 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1369 Level 1369 Reality Buffed After.png|Level 1369 - (After)|link=Level 1369 Level 1370 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1370 - |link=Level 1370 |-| Champion title= Candy Collector.png|Champion title|link=Candy Collector Episode 92 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 92 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Candykeep.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode shares the first word with some previous episodes while the second word with Caramel Keep. *The release date of this episode coincides with "International Day for the Elimination of Violence Against Women". *On web version, after this episode was released, striped and wrapped candies are no longer affected by shuffle. However, candy bombs and lucky candies will now be affected by shuffles. **This change takes place on mobile with version 1.66. *This is the first episode where the pathway colour is completely different from the banner colour (there is a red/hot pink pathway and a green banner). **The mobile version uses a different colour set, with yellow pathway and dark violet banner. *This episode continues the trend of adding new features to the magic mixer. The magic mixer itself was introduced in Brulee Bay and could spawn icing (one and two layers), chocolate, marmalade, candy bombs, and liquorice swirls (jelly could also be under the spawner). Candied Cliffs introduces an magic mixer which activated every two moves, as opposed to three, like in previous levels. In this episode, the magic mixer can spawn three-layered icing for the first time. *This episode was once planned to be Hoax Hollow, as the background in this episode once had Hoax Hollow's background before. However, Hoax Hollow was reassigned to the 88th episode, and now Candy Keep now located to the 92nd. *This episode continues the trend of having extremely hard levels. *For some strange reason, there is a lone ticket portal on the mobile map below the episode banner. *Currently, this is the last episode with green banner (Toffee Teasprings in mobile). Category:World Twenty-One Category:Episodes released in 2015